Sex life
by gullveig
Summary: America decide preguntarle a Inglaterra sobre su vida sexual. Pero, realmente quiere la respuesta? inglaterra/probablemente todos/ Es una traduccion de un fic con el mismo nombre
1. Chapter 1

ESTE FIC NO ES MIO yo solo lo traduje el fic es de **Mi moon** aquí le dejo el link de su pagina nomás junten los espacios

http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1845565 / Mi _ moon

No se si mi traducción sea buena pero hice lo mejor que pude ^^u

Los personajes no me pertenecen y esta vez hasta la historia tampoco me pertenece ;-; todo a sus respectivos autores!

* * *

-¡Inglaterra! –

-…- Ignóralo, ignóralo, ignóralo, ignóralo

-¡Yaho ~! ¡Inglaterra!-

¡IGNORALO, IGNORALO, IGNORALO, IGNORALO!

-Oh ¡Por fin te alcanzo, Inglaterra!-

Maldita sea*... -... Hola, América -. Inglaterra dijo formalmente, lanzándole una mirada a la nación más joven de antes de seguir caminando por el pasillo. Para su desgracia, Estados Unidos lo siguió, sonriendo estúpidamente.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Inglaterra, Inglaterra!" El norteamericano dijo felizmente, tratando de captar la atención del británico. Inglaterra se quejó. ¿Por qué America tiene que ser tan enérgico en la mañana?

-¿Qué?- Gruñó, volteando la cabeza hacia la nación más joven.

-Oh, vamos.- América se quejó. -¡No seas tan malhumorado por la mañana!

-¡No estoy malhumorado!- Inglaterra gritó, su cara enrojeció de la ira. -Si no hay nada que quieras de mí, entonces favor vete y dejar de molestarme.- Gruñó y se fue lejos de la nación más joven que estaba riendo.

-Oh, pero Inglaterra ~- cantó America y saltó tras él. -Hay realmente algo que quería preguntarte...- Inglaterra frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó, molesto. Como siempre America tuvo que alargar las cosas ¡y le llevó horas llegar hasta el punto!

-¿Con cuántas naciones te has acostado?-

"..." Inglaterra sólo podía quedarse boquiabierta en estado de shock. Estados Unidos no pregunto eso... ¿o lo hizo? Miró estupefacto a la nación más joven a su lado, con la mente completamente en blanco.

-¿Inglaterra?- América preguntó, mirando a su antiguo protector con curiosidad. Le resultaba gracioso cómo la cara irritada y roja de Inglaterra se volvía pálida y horrorizada en solo un segundo. Cuando Inglaterra finalmente encontró su voz otra vez, comenzó a toser como si se estuviera hubiera ahogando con algo (lo que se sospecha era su orgullo...) y luego su rostro se sonrojó con un color rosa brillante.

-De-de-de-de-de-de-¿De qué estás hablando, idiota?-chasqueo los dientes* sintiendo la cara calentándole aún más. América se limitó a sonreír.

-Oh, vamos ¡No lo niegues!- Él bromeó, colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de Inglaterra. -Sé que solía tener muchos distintos aliados en los viejos tiempos.- Le resultaba divertido ver cómo los oídos de Inglaterra se tornaban más rojos de vergüenza. -Y seguramente, hiciste _algo_… ¿verdad?- Le susurró al oído británico seductoramente antes de alejarse, riendo, al tiempo que el británico trató de darle un puñetazo, pero fallo. Sin embargo, cuando vio la cara enrojecida de Inglaterra casi se sentía mal por burlarse de la nación… Casi.

-¡Ca-ca-cállate! ¡N-nada de eso sucedió, idiota!-

-¿Oh ~? La expresión de tu cara me dice otra cosa, Inglaterra.- América se echó a reír. Inglaterra se puso tenso, abriendo los ojos ligeramente. -¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Dime, dime!-Inglaterra, sin embargo, sólo apretó los labios, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar de nuevo. -¡Ah!- América corrió tras él. -Vamos, Inglaterra. He oído hablar a Francia de como eras de lujurioso en ese entonces y estoy curioso acerca de tu vida sexual-. Después de que él dijo eso automáticamente levantó las manos sobre su cabeza, a la espera del golpe lleno de furia de Inglaterra pero nunca llegó. Miró con curiosidad a la cara de Inglaterra y quedó asombrado al ver a Inglaterra tan concentrado.

Inglaterra no hizo caso a él y sólo siguió caminando por el pasillo, murmurando cosas a sí mismo. América siguió al británico escuchando sus murmullos.

-*... ¿Yo estaba realmente...? Hm...- Estados Unidos pensó que era extraño oír a Inglaterra pensar en voz alta sobre estas cosas con tanta seriedad. Inglaterra estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Ahora bien, cuando pensaba en ello, él se había acostado con bastante de las naciones que no podía recordar, pero, en especial porque la mayoría de las veces había estado muy borracho. ¿Con cuántos de ellos se había acostado? No lo recordaba.

-¡Vamos, Inglaterra! No vallas murmurando para ti mismo. Cuéntame- América tenía mucha curiosidad. Se había propuesto primero embromarlo un poco con su pasado, pero no creía que se había dado al blanco con el Británico. Inglaterra lo miró.

- Hm... Está bien. Te lo diré.- El rubio dijo, sin sonrojarse, gritar o incluso avergonzarse. América retrocedió.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste a Inglaterra?- Gritó. Inglaterra le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Sigo siendo yo, idiota.- América se acaricio la cabeza y parpadeó. -Pero no me eches la culpa más adelante, si quedas marcado para siempre.- América tragó saliva.

-¿I-Inglaterra?- dijo con dudas. ¿Inglaterra realmente le iba a decir? ¡Impresionante!

-Muy bien. La primera persona que viene a la mente es Francia -. Inglaterra dijo pensativo. América quedo boquiabierto.

-¿F-f-f-f-Francia?-Tartamudeó. -¿P-pero son... enemigos?- América observó la espeluznante sonrisa de Inglaterra.

-Oh, sí. Estaba muy caliente, maldito lujurioso, ya sabes.- Inglaterra rió entre dientes. -Aún sucede de vez en cuando...- Añadió en un susurro. Estados Unidos lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿q-q-que?-

-Pero sólo cuando estoy totalmente ebrio- El británico añadió poco después. -De todos modos, el siguiente es... Rusia, supongo-América se le quedó mirando con incredulidad.

-No me digas... –Dijo, ya no había color en su cara.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué crees que él me pide que me haga uno con él otra vez?- América se estremeció. Imágenes... mentales... demasiado... fuertes.

-Ah, y luego está Prusia.- Inglaterra añadió. -Fue muy tosco y pervertido, si no recuerdo mal... pero, él era realmente bueno en hacerme gem…-

-¡No quiero escuchar eso!- América protestó. Inglaterra se rio de él.

-Todavía eres demasiado joven para oír estas cosas, Estados Unidos. ¿Seguro que quieres continuar?- Si Estados Unidos no se había equivocado, algo en la voz de Inglaterra le decía que se estaba burlando de él.

-¡N-no, yo puedo resistirlo! ¡Yo soy un héroe después de todo!- Inglaterra hizo una mueca.

-Ah, bueno... Luego tenemos a Romano. Sí, yo fui una vez aliado con Italia. ¿Sabías que el pelo en su cabeza que sobre sale es una zona erógena? Sí... Y luego está Grecia. Fue muy suave, si no me equivoco... ¿Puedes creer que se quedó dormido en medio del acto? Y, por supuesto, no puedo olvidar a España. Caray ... él era delicado. Entonces tenemos a Dinamarca, fue hace tiempo como en la era vikingo. Sí ... Ah, y luego está el Japón ... Pero Romano, Grecia, Dinamarca y Japón fue una sola vez (España dos veces). Demasiado aburrido. Oh! Cierto. Luego hubo un momento en que Alemania me conquistó -

-Whoah, whoah! Espera un maldito segundo. ¿Alemania? ¿Te acostaste con Alemania?- América gritó aterrorizado. Feliciano le había dicho muchas veces que Alemania fue bastante duro, y que alguien como Alemania conquistar Inglaterra ... Vete, imagen mental! ¡Vete! Inglaterra suspiró.

-Dormí con y dormía con... Más bien. Se acercaba a la cama con esposas y me violada por completo, pero claro... no me quejo. - América no tenía más comentarios. Pensó que su alma se fue al cielo y vivió feliz por siempre. -Y luego está Canadá...-

-¡ALTO!- América le gritó con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. -¿Haz tenido relaciones sexuales con mi hermano gemelo?- Tenía ganas de vomitar. Realmente Mathew... Mathew, ¿de entre todas las personas?

-Bueno, por supuesto. Estaba realmente desesperado y caliente. En realidad me pidió que lo dejara cogerme, ¿cómo podría yo decirle que no a su cara? En realidad, paso más de una vez, ¿sabes? ¿Recuerdas la Navidad de hace dos años? Cuando, Francia y yo estábamos en la casa Mathew. Uhm ... Cuando Mathew y yo fuimos a buscar el vino en el sótano -

-No ...- Estados Unidos no sentía ganas de gritar. –cu-cual fue la razón por la que les t-tomó tanto tiempo ...?-

-Uh-huh.- Inglaterra asintió con la cabeza. La cara de América palideció aún más (si eso era posible.) -Eso es todo lo que recuerdo por ahora, en realidad... estoy muy seguro de que hay más gente, pero no me acuerdo. A veces tomo mucho ¿sabes?- Dijo sonriendo. América se quedó sin habla.

-Ah, y sucede con Francia, Prusia, Rusia, Alemania y Canadá, aún hoy en día ... Y a veces, son tres de ellos a la vez ...- Más abajo, en el pasillo, Francia apareció, dándose cuenta de ellos.

-¡Amerique, mon Anglenterre! La reunión se está iniciando. ¡Depechez-vous!- Inglaterra levantó la vista.

-¡Cállate, rana! ¡Ya vamos!- Inglaterra se dirigió hacia Francia y comenzaron a discutir sobre la reunión. América se quedó detrás en estado de miseria. Inglaterra había tenido razón. Ahora estaba marcado para siempre.

_

* * *

__Notas:_

"_Maldita sea*..."_ la frase original es_ "__Buggary hell…_" pero no tiene traducción exacta, así que puse lo que mas me sonó, pude que este mal DX ¡perdón!

"_chasqueo los dientes*" _la frase original es_ "__He hissed behind clenched teeth_" y otra vez no supe como traducirlo y puse algo parecido DX

"*.." ahí va "_Slutty_" si lo vemos en hombre seria como facilote… pero no me gusto como sonaba con el resto de la frase así que lo quite DX de nuevo perdón…

Sus reviews los traducire y se los dare a ella ;D si quieren dejarle algo

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin! despues de 4 meses mas o menos subo esto perdon! enserio! Y bueno espero que aya mejorado en mi traduccion y lo mismo este fic no es mio pertenece a Mi moon (para ver su link a su perfil solo vallan al capitulo 1, gracias) ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Y MUCHAS muchas gracias a Shana por ayudarme! 3

* * *

America se presentó más tarde en la reunión. Luciendo como su hubiese visto un fantasma.

Inglaterra se sintió un poco culpable por hacer sentir a America tan... tan... eh... ¿incómodo? Pero era demasiado divertido como para evitar soltar una risita cada vez que le preguntaba algo. America evito mirarlo durante toda la reunión, lo cual sólo logro hacer reír a Inglaterra aún más. Por dentro estaba muriéndose de risa, pero porfuera apenas y tenía una leve sonrisa. Savia que America nunca hubiera imaginado que el era tan... uhm... activo. Francia observó el extraño comportamiento de ambos, se inclino sobresu silla hacia Inglaterra.

-Pss ¡Angleterre~!- Le susurró al británico. Inglaterra se volteo hacia él.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó, también inclinándose hacia delante.

-¿Qué pasa con Amerique?- Francia preguntó.-Oh parece que hiciste algo malo, mon cheri- Inglaterra rió sombríamente.

-nada malo para el, de todas formas - El francés frunció el ceño, era obvio que no entendía que era lo que trataba de decir. – Le conté de mis… mmm... "aventuras" con todos cuando era más joven- Un pequeño "oh" salió de los labios del francés y no pregunto nada más.

Al final de la reunión todos guardaron sus cosas, Rusia y China se fueron. Poco después Francia salió no sin antes lanzarle unos besos a Inglaterra, quien los recibió con el ceño fruncido. Al final America e Inglaterra se quedaron solos en la sala de reuniones.

America estaba limpiando la pizarra de los planes a futuro mientras Inglaterra estaba arreglando unos papeles. El menor se sentía un poco extraño, Inglaterra se dio cuenta y sonrió para sus adentros. Después de un rato America tosió, haciendo que Inglaterra le prestara atención.

-Eh… - Dijo con media sonrisa y un rubor cubría sus mejillas. – Yo voy… a irme ahora. Cuídate, Inglaterra. Nos vemos en la próxima reunión.- Sonrió y salió casi corriendo por la puerta. Inglaterra parpadeó y después suspiró.

-Claro. Nos vemos- Le contesto al bastante incomodado America. Geez.. El había sido quien pregunto primero. Ahora no tiene por que actuar así con el solo por eso. Metió el resto de sus papeles a su maletín y suspiro. Finalmente decidió irse a casa. Salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras el y se encamino por el pasillo.

…

Alfred caminaba dentro de su casa. Estaba tan frustrado… y…y… tan avergonzado. ¡No savia que hacer consigo mismo! Lo que Inglaterra le había dicho le molestaba, por alguna razón. Le preocupaba y bastante, sentía como si Inglaterra hubiera echo algo ilegal. Entre mas intentaba no pensar en eso, mas lo hacia. Caminaba sin cesar, entraba y salía de la cocina, refunfuñando; con una mirada de frustración mientras masticaba una hamburguesa tras otra. ¡Le molestaba maldita sea! No podía imaginar a Inglaterra haciendo… ese tipo de cosas. ¡Para nada! Una imagen de un sudoroso, sonrojado y extremadamente sexy Inglaterra voló por su mente. Bueno… si se lo podía imaginar… ¡Pero esto estaba mal!

Sacudió el cabeza, sonrojado como loco. Lanzo un suspiro de derrota y se dejo caer. Por alguna razón se sentía deprimido. De pronto sintió una urgencia por emborracharse. Si, la bebida aleja los problemas. Como trabajaba (a veces) Intento recordar si tenía alguna cita importante para mañana, y como no podía recordar nada se lanzo por el teléfono.

Podría también tomar algunas copas junto a otras naciones, y si mal no recordaba, algunas de ellas ya habían planeado ir a tomar juntos. Bueno, podría unirse a ellos ¿no? El teléfono sonó hasta que alguien por fin contesto.

-Bounjour! Qui est ce?- Escucho la voz de Francia, y una sonrisa de emoción cruzó el rostro de América.

-¡hola!~- Dijo en su lindo acento americano en el teléfono, probablemente sorprendiendo al Frances del otro lado de la línea.

-A-ah ...- Respondió Francia, sorprendido por la repentina emoción . -Amerique, ¿no? Ah, y a ¿que se debe el honor de que me llames mon ami?- Francia pregunto por teléfono, con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mano deslizándose por su cabello rubio. América se recostó en el sofá mientras hablaba.  
-¡Si! ¡Este es el gran Hero hablando! Veras, me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una copa o dos de esta noche? ¡Es que, estoy realmente aburrido ~! Y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, entonces ¿qué dices? –Termino de habar América, esperando que el francés no rechazara su invitación. Por suerte para él, Francia no lo hizo.  
-¿Eh? ¿Vas a salir, Amérique? Bueno, esto es una buena noticia!- Francis dijo con entusiasmo. América suspiró aliviado… -Puedes venir conmigo y algunos otros a beber esta noche, ~ ¿de acuerdo?  
-¡Claro!- América respondió, sonriendo. Se percato que había una posibilidad bastante grande de Inglaterra estuviera allí y se comenzó a vacilar. -Uhm ...-  
-Oui?-  
-¿Qué países irán, exactamente ...?- Preguntó, sin estar seguro si quería saber la respuesta. Francis se quedó callado por un momento y luego se echó a reír. América parpadeó estúpidamente. -q-¿qué tiene de gracioso? -preguntó, avergonzado.  
-nada, nada ...- El francés dijo entre risas. Cuando se pudo calmar se limpio unas lágrimas por las comisuras de sus ojos. -No te preocupes, Amerique. Anglenterre no estará allí, por lo que hay necesidad de sentirse incómodo.- América suspiró aliviado de nuevo, sonriendo.  
-Oh, está bien. ¡Nos vemos entonces! ¡Bye-bye ~!- Respondió y colgó después de que Francis dijo adiós. Se puso de pie y se estiró. -¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos! -dijo, sonriendo, salió al pasillo y cogió su chaqueta. Se la puso y luego abrió la puerta, gritando: ¡Me voy! Antes de cerrar tras el y caminando por la calle.  
...

-Oh? Amerique!- Dijo Francia, sonriéndole amistosamente a Estados Unidos que llego caminando hacia el grupo de naciones de pie fuera del bar. Fue el último de llegar, ya que él vivía muy lejos en comparación con los demás. Se rió, rascándose la cabeza.  
-Ahaha, ¡Hola! Siento llegar tarde. ¿Están listos para ir?- Lanzó una mirada por encima de los demás países de pie en la acera al lado de Francia. Estaban Prusia y España, que no era tan sorprendente ya que Francia y los otros dos eran muy unidos. También estaba Alemania, que probablemente había sido arrastrado por su hermano, y para sorpresa de America, ahí estaban Dinamarca y Rusia. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que todas estas naciones lo habían hecho con Inglaterra. Bueno ... Esto era algo incomodo...  
-Hey ¡tú!- Grito Dinamarca y señaló a Estados Unidos. -¡Llegas tarde! En serio, ¿cuánto tiempo te puede tomar para llegar hasta aquí?] - La primera impresión de América hacia Dinamarca: molesto. América bufo y cruzó sus brazos.  
-Por si no lo savias, yo vivo al otro lado de la tierra. ¿No estudiaste geografía en la escuela? Oh, espera. ¡Los vikingos no iban a la escuela!-Dijo y le sacó la lengua. Dinamarca se quedo con la boca abierta.  
-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Mocoso molesto!- Dijo irritando a America.  
-¡Cavernícola!- América replicó. Francia lanzó un silbido.  
-Eso fue nuevo.-  
-¡Hey, hey, hey!- Prusia gritó, haciendo que las dos naciones que estaban peleando se giraran para mirarlo. -¡No se permite pelear, siempre que el impresionante yo este aquí!- Dinamarca volvió la vista a América y sólo gruñó. Alemania negó con la cabeza por su hermano, sin saber por qué estaba allí, para empezar.

-Pero usted no es impresionante para nada, Prusia-kun-. Rusia, dijo, sonriendo dulcemente.  
-¡Sí! Ni siquiera eres un país- . Dijo Dinamarca. Prusia parpadeó con los ojos llorosos.  
-¿Eh?- Pronuncio herido.  
-Eso es cierto, ya sabes... – Dijo Francia con cautela.  
-No eres impresionante para nada ~-. Rusia volvió a decir, sin dejar de sonreír.  
-¡Waaah ~! West! ¡Se están metiendo con migo!- Dijo Prusia detrás de su hermano pequeño. Alemania suspiró y acarició la cabeza de Prusia.  
-Bueno, bueno ... - dijo. -Muchachos, en serio.- Dijo mirando al resto de las naciones. –Todos están aquí ahora, así que mejor vamos adentro, ¿si? -Dinamarca gruñó en respuesta y se abrió paso entre América para entrar al bar. América lo fulminó con la mirada por detrás, y el danés hizo lo mismo cuando entró.

América no se emborrachaba con facilidad. Siempre había sido así, sobrio desde nacimiento . Pero después de 20 vasos ya se sentía fuera del "tipo gracioso". Todo era tan ... confuso. Sin embargo no le molestaba, al contrario en realidad. Se sentía increíblemente feliz, lo que lo hizo reír incontrolablemente. Y él era el que había bebido menos ... Imaginen su condición si América ya se encontraba así.

Dinamarca se quejó en voz alta sobre Suecia y su robo de Escania y que Noruega en realidad le pertenecía a él y esas cosas, cuando Rusia, (¡que estaba completamente sobrio!) Dice algo.  
-Ah ... Por cierto, ¿por qué no esta aquí Inglaterra? - pregunto dulcemente. América se congeló ante esto. Francis se echó a reír, claramente borracho, y se volvió hacia el ruso, pasando un brazo por el hombro.  
-Por cue ...- Se rió el francés, completamente borracho destruía su idioma conforme hablaba.  
-Por cue.. - Dijo de repente. Luego se hizo un silencio mientras el francés se balanceaba donde estaba, sonriendo tontamente. Cuando recobró la compostura y su sonrisa se volvió escalofriante.  
-Por cue ~ ...- Dijo seductoramente moviendo las cejas. -... Por cue Amerique no se siente cómodo ... con Anglenterre!- Gritó. Luego, después de un rato añadió: -... pero !- Todo el mundo estaba escuchando a Francis divagar ahora, borracho o no.  
-¿Huuuuh ~? -Prusia se quejaba dramaticamente en su asiento. -¿Por queeee?- Francis hizo algunas piruetas torpes antes de que se echara a reir.  
-¡Por cue! ¡Anglenterre le conto acerca de cómo todos nosotros habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales con él!- Él se echó a reír histéricamente, como si fuera de lo mas gracioso. Todo el mundo hizo una cara de "oh, por eso fue" y America se sentían como si quisiera hundirse en el suelo. Si Tony hubiera estado aquí, podría haberlo echo posible... ¡Pero ese no es el punto! El punto es que todos lo estaban mirando a él y que sus mejillas se estaban calentando! ¡Argh, maldita sea!  
-Ahora que lo pienso…- Dijo Francia, mirando pensativo. -¿Amerique es la unica persona que no ha hecho el amour con l'Anglenterre?-  
-¿En serio?- Dinamarca dijo sorprendido. ¿Eso es raro, hombre ... quiero decir, como ... Todo el mundo ha cogido al Británico, una vez o dos veces en sus vidas ¡incluso yo! - Dinamarca dijo y se rió. -y le gustó- Estados Unidos sintió una oleada de ira hirviendo en su interior. ¿Cómo podría Dinamarca hablar así de Inglaterra? Como si fuera una especie de animal o algo ...! Eso hizo que América se sintiera furioso al oírle hablar así de Inglaterra, por alguna razón. Pero en lugar de sacarle la mierda a patadas, América respiró lentamente para calmarse. Estaba haciendo el tonto. ¿Y qué si se hablaban de Iggy así? No tenía nada que ver con eso.  
-¡Oh sí! Es bueno coger con Inglaterra.- Dijo Prusia, sonriendo triunfalmente. – ¡Por lo asombroso que soy, yo diría que disfrutaba mucho mientras teníamos relaciones en del coche!-  
-Whoah! ¿En un coche? ¿En serio? Hahaha, eso es enfermo!- Dinamarca se echó a reír. Prusia le sacó la lengua.  
-Fue jodidamente sexy, te cuento- Dijo tercamente. -Pero vamos... dime un lugar donde Inglaterra no lo haría.  
-Hmm ...-Francia y todo el mundo empezó a pensar.  
-Uhm ... ¿en un armario?- España sugirió, sólo para ser rechazado por Francia.  
-No. No ya lo hicimos ahí antes. ¿Qué tal un almacén?-  
-No. Lo siento. -Respondió Rusia, riéndose. Francia lanzó un suspiro.  
-La aussi, hien. Entonces, que tal…-  
-La cocina?- Prusia preguntó.  
-Pas du tout.- Francia dijo.-Lo hicimos ahí también-  
-¡En el sótano! Esa tiene que ser.- Soltó Prusia confiado  
-No, ahí lo hice con el.- Respondió Dinamarca, encendiendo un cigarro.  
-¿Un barco?- Francia propuso. España negó con la cabeza.  
-No... Uhm... Lo hemos hecho allí...- El dijo, ruborizándose como un loco. Francia pareció interesado y se acercó más al español.  
-¿De veras? ¡Cuéntanos!- Dijo, serio. España dejó que sus ojos viajaran alrededor de la barra por unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar.  
-Bueno... Él cogió mi Armada... y bueno... me mantuvo en el sótano como prisionero y bueno... un día... uhm... llegó hasta allá y, tengo que decir que se miraba muy sexy en su ropa de pirata... De todos modos, así comenzó a hacerme bromas de diferentes maneras y luego solo soltó la pregunta "¿Quieres hacerlo?" y entonces... bueno... -España se puso rojo mientras contaba su historia y dejó que las últimas palabras se quedaran en el aire. Francis miró a lo lejos, probablemente tratando de imaginar Inglaterra en su ropa pirata, con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Dinamarca soltó el humo y Prusia sonrió ampliamente, cruzando su pierna.  
-¡Maldita sea era muy sexy! Nunca olvidare a Arthur durante la época de los piratas! Así ~ podidamente impresionante.- Él dijo, llorando lágrimas de envidia. -Pero no es tan impresionante como yo, ¡por supuesto!-Añadió. América no savia qué hacer consigo mismo. Estos chicos... Ellos realmente... realmente lo habían hecho con Inglaterra... Realmente le estaba molestando.

-¡Si piensas que parecía sexy en ropa pirata vous danés le voir devriez en un traje de sirvienta francés!- Francia dijo, riendo.  
-¿O qué tal sin ropa en absoluto?- Rusia, dijo, con una sonrisa que decía que disfrutaba esta conversación.  
-Lencería y esposas.-Alemania se unió a la conversación.  
-¡Tengo que ver eso!- Soltó Francia asombrado.  
-¡Lo que west le hizo a Inglaterra era mas una violación!- Soltó riendo Prusia. América lo sintió como agua fría.  
-¡Cállate!- Alemania gritó. -Me siento mal por ello en verdad-Dijo, y empezó a llorar. Prusia le dio una palmada.  
-Bueno, bueno... -  
-Bueno, la mía fue una violación más o menos también, supongo... -Dinamarca dijo despreocupadamente mientras apoyaba su silla hacia atrás. -Él es muy fácil. Deberías haber escuchado sus suplicas y llantos.- Dijo, sonriendo. America se enojaba cada vez mas por cada palabra que se decía. Estos chicos...  
-Creo que lloró más cuando lo hice sin haberlo preparado -. Rusia sonrió y soltó una risita.  
-Bueno, ¡nadie lo puede hacer suplicar como yo!-Dijo Prusia, poniéndose de pie triunfalmente. Francia echó a reír.  
-Il est toujours entretenido verlo rogando, mais la partie doit être meilleure cuando gime tu nombre y Exige que lo penetres- ¡Estos chicos...!  
-Jajajaja, sí!- Prusia, Francia, Rusia, Dinamarca y España se rieron. ¡Estos chicos! La silla donde América había estado sentada cayó al suelo con un fuerte "¡Bam!" cuando se puso de pie con fuerza. Las otras naciones dejaron de reír y se quedaron impresionadas ante de él. Volvió la cara hacia ellos y sus ojos azules de hielo les dieron una mirada furiosa muy peligrosa.  
-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- América les gritó, completamente loco. -¿Cómo pueden hablar acerca de Inglaterra así? ¡No los perdonare! ¿Cómo puede sentarse aquí y hablar sobre cómo lo violaron y lo hicieron llorar? Es Asqueroso!- Gritó, descargando toda su ira sobre ellos. Se lo merecían. - ¡Lo están llamando fácil y se ríen de él! ¡Están mal de la cabeza! ¿Creen que es cool para presumir de cómo se follan a alguien? ¿Lo creen? Bueno, ¡no lo es! Son todos repugnantes por haberle echo ese tipo de cosas a Inglaterra! Sentados aquí, riéndose de él... Son de lo peor! - Hizo una pausa para respirar. -¡Enserio jamás lo olvidare!- Gritó antes de salir fueradel bar y dejar estupefactas a las otras naciones y sin una oportunidad de decir algo a cambio.

América tropezó, corría por la calle, sin importarle que pareciera un loco borracho. Sintió su corazón latir dolorosamente dentro de su pecho y como apretaba fuertemente los dientes. Su estomago se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esos hijos de puta! Podría destrozar sus caras en este momento... ¡Podía matarlos! ¡Realmente matarlos! Su carrera llegó a su fin, jadeo un rato por la falta de aire. Recargo su mano en la pared de ladrillo para la ayudarlo a sostenerse, lenta y torpemente se abrió paso por la calle, ni siquiera se preocupaba por las miradas que le dirigían. El sol aún no había salido, lo que significa que no había estado en el bar tanto tiempo, pero como era verano, el sol tardaba más de lo usual en salir, ¿no? No podía recordar. Mierda, estaba tan borracho... La gente que pasaba no prestaba mucha atención en él, y él tampoco les hizo caso a ellos. Cuando tropezó, lanzó una mirada hacia el camino y casi se mordió la lengua cuando vio quien caminaba hacia él. De repente sintió como si todo fuera a estar bien. Todas las emociones negativas que había tenido antes se iban a la vez que admiraba la belleza desde lejos. Una palabra se escapo de sus labios.  
-Inglaterra...- Apenas un susurro. Más por como estaba respirando. De hecho, fue Inglaterra que venía caminando por el mismo camino que él en la puesta de sol. Llevaba bolsas de supermercado, probablemente en su camino a casa paso por el supermercado, no miraba hacia delante como para notar a America de pie a unos pocos metros de él. América se quedó mirando durante un rato, mirando la belleza del británico. Entonces las palabras de las naciones se escucharon dentro de su cabeza, así como las imágenes de Inglaterra, sintió hervir la ira de nuevo. Lentamente dio un paso hacia el británico, otro más. Empezó a caminar más rápido y más y más rápido, hasta que fue corriendo hacia Inglaterra. El Britton todavía no se había fijado en él y siguió mirando hacia abajo a sus pies mientras caminaba. América corrió todo el camino hasta él y se detuvo exactamente frente a él, resoplando. Inglaterra parpadeó y lentamente dejó que sus ojos verdes se deslizaran por el cuerpo de América hasta que encontró a sus ojos azules.  
-Ah...- Inglaterra, dijo, abriendo los ojos ligeramente al reconocer la persona de pie delante de él. -¿Estados Unidos?- Pregunto, sin saber si realmente era América o no. Echó un vistazo al americano. Tenía la cara enrojecida y los ojos en llamas. Respiraba pesadamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo antes y olía a alcohol. Inglaterra se sintió irritado por alguna razón. Todavía no le gustaba en absoluto cuando Estados unidos tomaba o hacia cosas maduras, porque en sus ojos, América seguía siendo su niño. En realidad no era en si irritación, era preocupación sólo por él, de verdad...  
-¿America?- Preguntó dulcemente al borracho delante de él. -¿Has estado bebiendo?- América miró hacia el suelo. Inglaterra suspiró. Era tan terco.  
-America, vamos a casa- dijo y extendió su brazo. Sin embargo, su mano fue golpeada de regreso y tuvo que reprimir una cara de dolor. Se quedó mirando sorprendido a America y vio la ira, pesar, dolor y tal vez... ¿Qué era esa cuarta emoción en sus ojos? Inglaterra en realidad no la reconocía. Pero le hizo ver que America estaba enojado, no savia por qué, sin embargo. Era evidente en él, y si las miradas pudieran matar... Seguramente ya estaría muerto.

-No me toques- América dijo secamente, llenando de disgusto su usual enérgica voz. Inglaterra sintió una punzada en el corazón y una ola de odio acumulándose dentro de él.  
-¿por qué diablos hiciste eso?- Escupió con indignación por el americano, después de recobrar la compostura, se acaricio su mano enrojecida. América no dio ninguna respuesta y se quedó allí, mirándolo, Inglaterra gruñó cosas y murmuró que America es un idiota borracho. Cuando se aseguró que no era grave el daño a su delicada mano, echó una mirada a América y suspiró profundamente. Podía ser tan molesto cuando está borracho, America rara vez estaba borracho, para empezar. Entonces, ¿qué paso para que bebiera tanto esta vez? Los sentimientos de preocupación volvieron a crecer en el interior de Inglaterra y se dio cuenta de que estar enojado no solucionaría nada. Tenía que llevar a América a casa, o algo así, antes de que hiciera algo estúpido. De pronto se sintió lástima por el americano y decidió volver a intentarlo. Poco a poco dejó sus bolsas de las compras sobre el pavimento.  
-Vamos, América...-Inglaterra dijo, acercándose a la nación más joven, que se hacia para atrás mientras se acercaba. Inglaterra se mantuvo diciendo el nombre de América, porque cuando se habla con borrachos, sus nombres siempre parecían hacerlos entrar en si, y así, también la forma en que se decía el nombre. Confiar en él. Había tenido que lidiar con muchos borrachos... incluido él mismo.  
-No seas terco y vamos a... -Trató de tocar a América de nuevo, y esta vez lo empujó lejos, lo que le hizo tropezar.  
-He dicho que no me toques- América le gritó. Inglaterra sólo le dio una mirada confusa en respuesta. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? -No quiero ser tocado por manos tan sucias!- Inglaterra se sintió insultado y se irritó de nuevo. Al diablo con ser amable, ¡América estaba actuando como un idiota!  
-¿Qué diablos America?- Gritó de nuevo, igual de enojado. -¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?- América apretó los puños con fuerza.  
-Es porque dejas que todos ellos te hagan esas cosas- Gritó y miró hacia abajo. -¡Es Asqueroso! ¡Cuando te miro siento como si fuera a vomitar! ¡No quiero que alguien que está tan sucio que me toque! ¡Ni siquiera quiero verte! ¡Maldito maricón!- Inglaterra se quedó sin aliento. ¡Así que eso es por qué America estaba enojado! Ahora Inglaterra sabía que había estado bebiendo con... estaban tan muertos...  
-¿Cuál es tu problema idiota? ¡Es mi vida! Decido qué hacer y no tienes derecho a estar aquí y decir todas esas cosas a mí! Tú no sabes nada.- Inglaterra grito. Se estaba molestando mas y mas con el. América dio un resoplido.  
-Ah, ¿sí? Bueno, ¡ya sé lo suficiente! Y puedo decir lo que quiera, porque soy independiente! ¡Y que bueno que lo soy, porque no sería capaz de soportar vivir con un puto como tú!- Ouch. Eso tuvo que doler.  
-¿Qué te e echo?- Inglaterra gritó. Las palabras Américas apuñalaron su corazón como un cuchillo.  
-¡Nada! Y ese es el maldito problema- América le gritó con enojo. – ¡Eres tan tonto! ¡Te odio!-

-¡Estás actuando como un niño!- Inglaterra le gritó. En algún lugar de su pelea había comenzado a llover y las gotas de agua empezaron a empaparlos.  
-Bueno, eso es lo que soy para ti ¿no?- América le gritó a través de la lluvia. -¡Un niño que no sabe nada y no entiende nada del mundo de los adultos! Bueno, ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! ¡Soy un adulto, Inglaterra! ¡Soy un maldito adulto!- América tomó una respiración profunda para recuperar el aliento que había perdido durante su paseo. -¡Carajo!-gritó a nadie en particular. No sabía por qué era tan tonto Inglaterra, pero ahora mismo, no le importaba, porque se sentía bien.  
-America...- Inglaterra, dijo, con ternura en la voz. -Yo sé que tú ya no eres un niño... lo sé... Así que por favor, solo déjame ayudarte a llegar a casa...- Dijo, y tocó suavemente el brazo de América.  
-¡No me toques, maldita sea!- América le gritó y empujó a Inglaterra con suficiente fuerza como para mandarlo al suelo. -¡Te odio! ¡Ve a cogerte a Francia o algo! ¡A ver si me importa!- Inglaterra se sentó y contempló a America bajo la lluvia.  
-Que demo..- Comenzó. -En serio, ¿cuál es tu problema America? ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Le gritó con enojo desde el lugar en el suelo.  
-¡Soy una nación! ¡La única nación que no ha tenido sexo con tigo!-  
... ¿Eh...?  
Luego se hizo el silencio... Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los coches de la carretera y el goteo de la lluvia que caía sobre ellos. América seguía resoplando de furia e Inglaterra sólo tenia la mirada fija, la boca abierta, incapaz de sacar una palabra. Entonces todo de repente cayó en cuenta.  
-¿Eso es... Es por eso que estás enojado?- preguntó, todavía conmocionado por las palabras de América. América lo miró con disgusto y con una cara que de "debes estar mal de la cabeza o algo" ¿porque estaba enojado al respecto? Ni siquiera savia de donde venia toda esa mierda! (sospechaba profundamente que del alcohol, aunque...) No estaba enfadado de que Inglaterra tuviera relaciones sexuales con otras naciones. ¡No le molesta en absoluto! ¿El...? América de repente se puso pensativo. ¿Era ésa la razón por la que estaba tan enojado? Nah, no puede ser! Entonces ¿por qué estaba enojado? ... En realidad no tenía ni idea. Él solo se sintió furioso cuando los demás habían hablado de Inglaterra así, pero no se enojo con ellos... Bueno... Está bien. Tal vez un poco... Pero sobre todo se había puesto furiosa con Inglaterra por hacer tales cosas con esos bastardos. ¿Podría ser... Que él estaba...?  
-America... ¿Estas celoso...?- Inglaterra preguntó, tratando de mirar hacia arriba bajo el flequillo de America.

América sintió la cara roja. -¿Podría ser que estás celoso porque tenía relaciones sexuales con todos los demás?- America se puso aun mas rojo.  
-¿Qué estás…!- Se puso a gritar. -¿Estás insinuando que yo estoy celoso? ¡Vamos!- Inglaterra se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones. La lluvia había cesado por ahora.  
-Bueno...- Inglaterra dijo, recogiendo sus bolsas del suelo. -Hablas como si lo estuvieras. – America abrió los ojos. ¡No había manera! ¡De ninguna manera estaba celoso! Inglaterra tenía que estar drogado o algo, primero no había manera de que él estuviera celoso de los demás haciendo... bueno... eso con Inglaterra. De ninguna manera.  
-Así que es eso, ¿eh?- Inglaterra dijo, con una suave sorpresa en su voz, pero nada más. Sin ira, disgusto, tristeza, nada. -Pues en ese caso... -Dijo caminando más cerca de America, quien cubrió sus mejillas rojas con su brazo y se hizo hacia atrás lejos del británico.  
-Voy a preguntarte esto América...- Inglaterra se acerco a su cara enrojecida (Para gran disgusto de América.)  
-¿Te gustaría ser parte de mi vida sexual?-  
América se quedó asombrado con Inglaterra, que tenia una cara seria, como si fuera una cosa normal para preguntar. Se fue para atrás y su cara se enrojeció por completo, mientras se alejaba de Inglaterra.  
-Q..q..q..q..q.. qué estás diciendo? ¿Y…y que pasa con esa cara tan seria?-tartamudeó, señalando con un dedo acusador a Inglaterra. Inglaterra ladeó la cabeza, resoplando.  
-¿No? ¿Me equivoqué?- Se preguntó en voz alta. -Bueno, en ese caso no tengo idea de por qué estás enojado. – Respondió y comenzó a reírse. America sólo lo miró fijamente. -¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Puedo hornear scones y preparar el té...- Inglaterra divagaba felizmente, como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido antes. América estaba temblando. De la ira o vergüenza, no lo sabía. Tomo un tomate que había caído de bolsa de Inglaterra y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el británico. Golpeó directo a Inglaterra en la cara.  
-Inglaterra tú... tú...- América dijo molesto, sonrojándose -¡Maldito idiota!- Gritó y luego dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Oyó gritar a Inglaterra después de él, pero no se dio la vuelta ni se detuvo. Siguió corriendo hacia quien sabe donde, pero no importaba. No le importaba donde terminara. Siempre que estuviera muy lejos de Inglaterra, sería feliz. Estaba tan enojado con el en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle tal cosa? ¿Realmente creía que estaría bien con eso y después todo seria felicidad? América se ruborizó. Inglaterra le pidió que... Le molestaba que se lo hubiese pedido de manera tan simple, sin embargo, como si no importara con quién se acostara. Gruñó. Maldito idiota... Pensó molesto. ¡Nunca se convertirá en parte de su vida sexual! ¡Ni siquiera si se lo suplicara! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca! Corrió por la calle en silencio mientras espera que en la mañana no recordara nada.

* * *

Bien hasta aqui llego, disculpen si hay faltas ortograficas y ya saven sus reviews seran traducidos para Mi moon ;D!

Nos vemos!


End file.
